


Исключение

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке:голосование за тексты от G до T. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Исключение

Они едут уже час. Над ячменным полем висит марево предрассветного тумана, и Драко отчаянно зевает. Он все еще не может привыкнуть к этим маггловским способам путешествовать. И даже если ехать "куда глаза глядят", то зачем вставать в такую рань?  
— Хочешь, остановимся на ближайшей заправке на кофе.  
Ах да, это же Поттер. Как всегда, безбашенно мчащийся вперед. Он просто живет этим. Впрочем, Драко это чувство тоже сейчас необходимо.  
Гарри поглядывает на него, стараясь не отвлекаться от безлюдного шоссе. Драко ловит в его движениях беспокойство, и от этого в груди щемит сильнее, нежели когда они в последний раз занимались любовью.  
На заднем сиденье валяется последний выпуск "Пророка". Это Драко настоял, что они возьмут его с собой. Все равно перед глазами до сих пор стоит картинка с ухмылкой отца перед Поцелуем и облегченным выражением лица матери. Не всякая любовь может пережить войну и предательство.  
— Эй, — выдергивает его из тяжелых воспоминаний Гарри. — Так что насчет кофе и ужасно-приторных пончиков?  
Драко позволяет себе погладить его руку, уверенно сжимающую руль.  
— Ты исключителен, Поттер.  
— Мне говорили, — хмыкает Гарри, а Драко думает, что иногда любовь рождается там, где не ждешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
